Tangled and Webbed
by scrawler-em
Summary: "Secrets have a cost, they are not free. Not now, not ever." In a circumstance where Gwen is left oblivious of Peter's double life on the night of their first kiss. Peter faces the perks and disadvantages of the large block between them. (TASM1 WORLD)
1. Chapter 1

Peter was having serious difficultly focusing in his studying.

With Gwen sitting right next to him. He couldn't help but find himself sneaking glances over to her instead of the text book he was meant to be reading. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Why did she make him so nervous?

He turned his vision, with difficulty, back down at his problem. The math one, not the Gwen one, and he found himself not caring in the slightest about how the financial increase effected x. But Gwen had wanted to study, and so they were. Besides they were only still pretty early in their relationship. Peter was hardly in the position to argue. Especially with the argument he had with her father the other night.

He'd nearly told her everything. He wanted to tell her everything but before he knew it she'd kissed him and all rational thoughts were wiped from his mind.

Gwen's phone erupted into a series of beeps. Awakening him from his thoughts, although he still found a small small etched on his face.

Gwen looked up from her phone as it continued to go off from messages from her friends, to see Peter smiling at her with a smile on his goofy face. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"What're you smiling about?" She joked. "Algebra?"

Peter shook his head.  
"Hardly." he replied, taking her free hand into his own.  
"What is it then?" She persisted, laughing. He leaned closer.  
"I was just thinking of the balcony the other night." He mumbled, looking into her eyes with happiness. She returned the look with ease.  
"Yeah?" She asked softly, all of a sudden.  
"Yeah." He replied, with the same delicateness in his voice.

Peter glanced down at her lips.

They were in a public library but the couple were too lost in each others eyes to notice. Peter began to lean in once more. A feeling of great compassion growing in his chest. Gwen closed her eyes.

Their lips were inches from colliding before they both pulled back with a start as Gwen's phone starting singing her ring tone. Peter pulled back from Gwen, his hand running through his hair, something he usually did when he was nervous. Even Gwen who was usually the confident one in this relationship had a pink tinge to her cheeks as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. Peter couldn't make out the other end of the conversation. "Oh i'm actually with Peter right now." She said to her phone. Peter peaked through his hands which he'd been hiding his face in to look at Gwen. She looked back at him and smiled fondly.

Peter heard a faint, giggly laugh on the other line as she said some sort of joke or tease. At the words, Gwen became flustered and red, avoiding Peter's gaze.

He was curious about what the person was be saying. He leaned towards Gwen once more, laughing at her obvious discomfort. She chuckled and pushed him away, making sure he couldn't hear the conversation as she continued to chat.

After a few more words, Gwen excused herself and hung up the phone.

She attempted to blow off the whole ordeal (in vain) and turned back to her maths book. But after a few moments she couldn't stand the feeling of his brown eyes staring into the side of her face in amusement. She looked up at him innocently.  
"What?" She asked defensively. He leaned on the table with his head rested on his hands.  
"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" He asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.  
"What what was about?" She asked innocently once more.

He just looked at her. Attempting to make her crack under the pressure.

"Okay, fine." She laughed and then stopped, attempting to be serious. "But you're not going to like it" She warned. Peter shrugged and waved for her to continue.  
"Ella just said that you wouldn't be so happy if you found out what I said about Spider-man last night." She said attempting to sound casual. She threw her hands up into the air in defense, "That's all."

Peter felt his gut drop, It was irrational, he knew that they couldn't possibly know he was Spider-man but he couldn't help it when his heart started pumping unnaturally fast in his chest. Why would they say he wouldn't be happy with what she'd said?

He gulped.

"So... what did you say about Spider-man last night?" He teased, straining to sound light hearted. A pink shade tinged Gwen's cheeks once more. She winced.  
"Do I have to tell you?" She whined. Peter couldn't help but smile, she was just too cute for this.  
"Gwen." He started.  
"Fine, fine." She cut him off and sighed, seeming unsure how else to get out of it.  
"I just said that when Ella and Megan were discussing the whole mysterious guy under the suit that I didn't really mind who was under it but then I may have proceeded to ad the comment that although his butt did look pretty good in spandex?" She rushed out, smiling nervously.

Peter stared back at her for a few seconds. Unsure of what to say. Did she just unintentionally compliment his lower backside? Peter blinked once.

Then he erupted into laughter. Gwen let out a sigh of relief and started laughing herself. Peter couldn't help himself. He was laughing so hard, his eyes were watering.

Gwen hit him playfully. "Oh come on, you were the one defending him the other day!"  
Peter was in no form to respond. Unable to contain themselves, they were getting quite a few old looks now. He couldn't believe the hilarity of the situation.

Finally, Peter composed himself enough to look Gwen straight in the eyes. Her eyes filling with something he couldn't quite place.

"You know, you're really something Gwen Stacey." Peter whispered softly to her.  
"So are you, Peter Parker." She replied.

 **(AN: So this is my first fan fiction here :)). I have little experience with writing so don't expect my work to be the best. I'm just doing this for fun and I've noticed there's not actually that many Peter x Gwen Fan fictions (especially recent ones) and wanted to contribute. I might keep this as just a one shot or continue. Depends on what you guys think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman.**

Peter swore he was going to flip if he saw those two at his lockers again.

Peter had waded into school, wanting nothing more than to be in bed after returning home in the early hours of the morning from his Spiderman 'duties'. Yet approaching his locker his drive to be there lowered another notch as he glanced upon Tracey Fox as Eddie Lewis smashes  
against his locker once more, their lips locked in an intense make out session.

Did they really have to do this nearly every morning? _You saw each other yesterday!_

Peter felt like screaming. He'd given up on trying to be polite about this a long time ago. He walked up to his locker and pried it open, with the  
couple still resting on it. A task which had become much easier after the whole radioactive spider issue.

He grabbed his textbooks for the day as quickly as he could before they shifted their weight and slammed his lid shut. Peter let out a defeated sigh and slowly turned around. _This was going to be a long day._

However, he only made it a few paces before something tingled in the back of his brain...

He couldn't describe it exactly, but there was something there.

A sensation came over him and he felt himself whip around. Perhaps a little too fast.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a smiling Gwen in front of him, if not a little bit of a startled one.

"Gee, someone has good reflexes." She cracked at his quick turnaround. Peter let out a smile at the sight of her.

"Y-yeah, yeah, sorry, I guess i'm just a little on edge this morning." He said, trying to shake it off.

He probably would have gotten away with it too, if the same sensation hadn't come over him before he could barely get out a sentence.

Peter shot out his hand as just in time as he sensed someone trip behind him. The freshman grabbed his hand just in time to stop him from falling face first onto the hard grounds of high school. He glanced up at Peter as he was pushed forward by the mob of students after regaining his balance.

"Thanks!" He yelled. Peter gave him an uneasy smile as he turned his attention back to Gwen, trying not to look guilty.  
She was seemed to having difficulty deciding if she should laugh or look suspicious.

In the end, she let out a laugh.

"Seriously Pete, you might want to lay off the coffee a little." She slapped his chest playfully. A spark flew through Peter's body. He was still getting use to there relationship.

A loud bang erupted from behind them; the sound of the young couple slamming their bodies against the metal lockers once more. Gwen glanced over to the source of the noise, a _put off_ look plastered on her face. She leaned closer to Peter, making sure the couple wouldn't hear.

"Do they really have to do they every morning?" She asked, laughing a little. Peter rubbed his forehead.

"Apparently." He said, gesturing to the couple which were completely oblivious to the world around them. Gwen let out a soft laugh. She snaked her hand in his.

"You know you should really get back at them some day." She said slyly. Peter gave her an amused look.

"How?" He asked her, amused.

"You know…" She leaned in close. "Give them a taste of their own medicine." She winked. Peter broke out into a grin.

"Only if I can give that pay back with you."

"Agreed."

Peter leaned forward a little more as they beamed at each other.

"So, when should we do this revenge plot." Peter asked innocently.

"Oh, it wouldn't be for a while." Gwen teased, straining to seem serious. "We'd have to have a plan."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, chuckling at his girlfriend.

"Oh definitely." She said seriously.

"And so how would you feel about a practice round?" He asked her, smirking.

"Well-" She was cut off by Peter pressing on his lips on hers.

It was moments like these that Peter understood Tracey Fox and Eddie Lewis. Because every time Peter kissed Gwen he lost all his rational thoughts. All his problems faded away and it was just purely her and maybe he understood how addictive that could get.

There kiss wasn't nearly as ferocious as Tracey and Eddies, it held a lightness which had them entranced all the same.

The piercing sound of the bell made Gwen pull away with a start.

Peter looked at her, confused.  
"That keen to get away from me huh?" He teased.

"Hardly." She said seriously. "But I was meant to get these papers to Mrs Dott before homeroom so excuse me as I run." She joked as she began walking away.  
He laughed.  
"Good luck."

Peter pretty much collapsed on his bed when he returned home. A day at school and a night of Spiderman was actually pretty hard work. And it almost felt harder when you couldn't even complain to anyone. Not even your Aunt when she was requesting eggs from the store when all Peter wanted to do was sneak in a nap before homework and his double life.

He was also pretty sure Gwen was sensing something was off with him. With the whole spider sense issue in the morning and perhaps him maybe, accidentally, taking the door knob off the entrance door in third period.

It's not like he meant for it to happen but sometimes he just forgot to hide his powers. Or forgot that he had powers. It didn't help she made him so nervous nearly every time she approached him.

This was all probably just because of his guilt for not telling Gwen. Especially with her father being Captain Stacy. Sure, he hadn't lied directly but he hadn't exactly told the truth either.

He'd meant to tell her that night. He _should've._ But he hadn't and now he was confused as to if she would feel betrayed if she found out he was Spiderman. _Disgusted._

And now the night was gone and he was stuck wondering what the right thing to do was.

 **AN: So I decided to continue this! I'm probably going to jump in to the plot a bit more next chapter. Hope someone out there is enjoying reading this :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Running. The echo of his footsteps was the only sound to be heard, for once the traffic mute.

He longed to use his web shooters. He knew he'd get there in half the time. But the circumstances forbid it.  
He was only a street away from her. He prayed she wouldn't be angry. His mind spinning out of control with how she would react. It wasn't a awful, but with her, he never sure.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours Earlier_**

The strong wind blew from behind Peter; licking his heels as if persuading him to jump. Jump of the edge of the rooftop ledge of which he stood on. Feel the wind rush through his hair.

But he wasn't here for that. He was just here to clear his mind. To, for once, remove himself from the things that usually clouded his thoughts. Things that he couldn't escape from down there. Noises from traffic, blinking lights, the heat and of course, other certain blonde haired confusions.

But the real reason he was up here was mainly because he'd gotten a text from Gwen (a good twenty minutes ago) about going to sushi for dinner. And Peter knew it wasn't meant to be a big deal and it he knew that it shouldn't be. But it was, to him.

They'd be together for a good two weeks now and they'd done things together before. He was relatively confident in this relationship as well but for someone reason he couldn't get over this step in his mind.

But this, this was just them. They weren't studying and there wasn't going to be any parents there. Peter just couldn't help overthink it.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a muffled voice seemingly trying to escape his back pack. Peter glanced down at his pack, wondering if he should listen in. His curiosity and will to do something won out as he reached for his radio which he'd hacked to listen to police calls for help.

"Commotion of third street… Bank Robbery on forty-second…" The radio rang out in a static tone.

Peter felt his hands reach for his mask without another thought, _hadn't done a good bank robbery before_. A good way to clear his mind?

With that last thought, he fell into the wind below him.

* * *

This was taking a lot longer than he intended. It turned out forty second street was much further than he'd thought. New York city was a pretty big place, even with his fast pace.

The public was becoming increasingly more aware of his the vigilante known as spider-man. As almost every corner Peter turned he heard a cry or gasp from below. He tried to focus on his thoughts. _Forty… Forty- one… Forty-two… Finally._

Peter shot his web shooters to an advantage point above the building, he landed in a crouched position. His vision was immediately focused on taking in the scene below him, not noticing the ever dipping sun.

There was only one police car on sight with an officer slowly making it's way into the building. _Come on… They have to have a better plan than that._ He could hardly believe it was a robbery. The situation seemed almost calm.

That was when he heard the gun shot.

Peter jumped.

* * *

In the end, it was a much larger job than he'd expected. He'd never taken on a situation quite as serious before and to take them all out had taken too much time.

Which was why he was running as fast as he could; out of breath. Being a good fifty minutes late to his 'date'. Which was a new low, even for him and he was terrified of what Gwen would say.

Peter was so angry at himself, he prayed she wouldn't be upset or maybe even worse, suspicious. He just couldn't find an excuse that didn't deem him just lazy though.

 _His head was pulsing as he ran._

Finally.

The echo's of his footsteps faded out as he finally cornered the block and his eyes were drawn to the neon sign above the restaurant. Which so happen to be perfectly illuminating a figure below.

Highlighting all her features; her expression unreadable.  
Peter jogged, out of breath, up to her slowly.

He gave her a nervous smile. She just stared at him, a well-deserved condescending look on her face.

"An hour Peter, you're an hour late." She said, little emotion seeped into her voice. Peter still couldn't tell if she was angry or not.

"Look Gwen…" Peter sighed, scrambling to think of an excuse, he stepped forward into the light hesitantly. "I was just-"

He was cut off from a gasp by Gwen. Her face was lit up with concern. Confused, Peter stepped back.

Although she just took another step forward towards Peter, placing out a hand to caress his face. To a wound he didn't even know was there.

"How did this happen Peter?" She asked him, half angry, half concerned. He reached his hand to his face, touching it to only withdraw in sharp pain in the cheek.  
He couldn't believe he hadn't realized, he was so caught up with getting to Gwen he didn't even thought to think that the punch the old man threw had left a mark.

"Peter." Gwen said sternly, reminding him to answer.

"I- uh… I just t-tripped running here, yeah, that's all." He stumbled, coming up with what he knew was a weak excuse. Gwen gave him a look which screamed, Really?

"What?" He defended, throwing up his hands. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. She shook her head.

"It's a head wound, I should go get some ice or something. I can't believe you ran here." She said, flustered, although Peter couldn't help recognize a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders quickly, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm fine Gwen, really, it doesn't even hurt." He explained quickly. She paused her actions and began to speak slowly, noticing something was seriously off.

"Peter, what's going on? Why are you lying to me?"

She asked him with such concern in her eyes, he wanted to crumble; tell her everything.

And he would've to, but he couldn't find the words.

"Gwen, I just tripped, that's all." He tried again, speaking softly. She scoffed.

"You're the most coordinated person I know Peter, you stopped a freshman from tripping from _behind_ you just the other day." She pointed, a hint of anger coming into her words.

Peter began to panic. Shoot. He knew he should've been more careful about the whole spider sense thing.

A few moments passed without him being able to come up with an answer. He couldn't make up something about a punch up either because that would just make  
her more worried. Or angry.

Gwen sighed. "Maybe I should just go home." She said softly.  
Suddenly Peter felt animate.

"No, Gwen- I can't... It's just... Ugh." He tried, running his hands through his hair.

Her face stayed hard, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked tonight. She had put in effort he could tell. He hair perfectly curled. He felt so guilty repaying her like this.

"Peter. I'm trying to help you but you're just not letting me." She snapped. "I don't know what's going on here but I'm not sure why you're keeping it from me."

Peter just stared at her, lost at what to say.

Gwen sighed, once more.

"Just… call me tomorrow Okay? Or whenever you want to talk…"

Peter watched as she began to walk away. Only looking back once. He felt lost. He didn't know what to do. How could he just stand there when she was walking away? But he didn't know what to say. How could he explain?

So much was going through his mind as she faded out of view. He couldn't grab a single thought.

And even after all that, he still forgot the damn eggs.

* * *

 **AN: Still going! I hope you enjoyed reading this although I wasn't very happy with this as i'm not confident in writing things like this and tend to avoid action scenes bc how ? Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Music blasted from Peter's mp3 as he sat fidgeting with his web shooters, trying to get them to reach further distances.

The lack of reach had made an escape from the police a little tricky last night. The throbbing in his side was proof of  
that.

The lyrics blasted into his ears and burned into his brain. Peter turned it up even more, Trying to let the loud music block out his own thoughts from his head and replace them with someone else's problem.

Shoot.

He'd managed to cut himself on the sharp tool he was using to reattach the spring force to his shooters. Blood surged from his hand in a moment's notice. The sudden pain brought Peter back to his own thoughts. He reminded himself to concentrate more next time.

He hadn't talked to her in a week. A week. He had no idea where the relationship stood, had they broken up?

He hadn't called her, he knew he should, he had to. He was going to have to but he was oblivious at what to say. What would he tell her?  
Whenever he thought of this topic he felt a stone at the bottom of his stomach expand and began to block it out again.

But he needed to sort this out. Gwen wasn't going to come running back to him, she wasn't that sort of girl.

He heard a soft padding on the stairs and in a second he'd wrapped his hand in a light bandage and quickly shoved his work under his deck. Moving his mouse he opened to his unfinished Science Assignment which lay in front of him.

Moments later, there was a slight click of the door and Aunt Mays old, weathered face appeared from the crack.  
Peter gave a small nod of acknowledgment as she entered his room, pretending to be focused on his work at hand.

"What's the gossip today?" She asked with an amused tone. Peter swung around on his chair to face her. He gestured to the document open of his computer.

"Just homework. As usual." He sighed.

"You do seem to be doing a lot of that lately." She said, with mock suspicion.

"Yeah well that's what Senior Year is for." He said and tapped his head to further prove his point. She gave out a slight laugh but then her face became serious again.

"Are you okay Peter? You seem a little high strung this last week." She asked with concerned eyes.

Peter shrugged her off, trying to look indifferent.

"It's just- just a lot of school work, that's all" He reassured her.

Although she gave him look which meant she clearly thought it was more than that.

 _Chilli, really?_

Peter sighed as he shoved the spicy chips into the bag he was holding. Grocery shopping had begun to feel quite mundane after the usual event of his afternoons being spent swinging from building to building, the icy cold wind seeping into his skin through the tight fabric.  
He grabbed another packet of Honey soy before heading to the counter.

Letting out a low-hearted whistle, as he gazed down a passing aisle.

That's when he saw her.

Blue eyes,

Blonde hair,

White converse.

Peter felt a ice trickle through his veins and his feet seemed to glue themselves to the pavement. She was walking with her younger brother in the cold food isle.

He didn't know what to do. He knew he should just go talk to her, he was pretty sure they _were_ still dating.

But as she turned the corner Peter's body unfroze and his vision came back into focus, realizing she would see him if she looked up the aisle in a matter of seconds.

He panicked.

Abandoning his bag he left the shop in a matter of seconds he rounded the corner and found himself back on the streets of New York.

His heart was thumping so fast it felt like it would leave without him. Yet at the same time there was this tugging sensation at the bottom of his gut. Like something was pulling so hard that it physically hurt. He had to call her. He knew he had to and there was no putting it off anymore. And with the this rush of adrenaline, he decided to do just that.

So he quickly ducked into a café and pulled out his phone.

He hesitated. He knew it would probably be better to do it face to face but he just couldn't bring himself to.  
Peter typed in her number, fast.

It seemed like everything this week had been in slow motion and now someone had just pressed play.

He stared at the typed in numerals for a minute before he clicked the green button on the right and heard the ringing in his ears begin.  
Exactly when he heard a soft, "Peter?" from the other line, he saw the same blonde headed figure stop in front of the cafe in which he sat.

 _Great,_ He thought.

She was just standing there, obviously taken aback by his call at this moment. She looked so nice, with the wind sweeping her hair from her shoulders and a blue scarf which hung around her neck.

"Gwen." He breathed out, happy to hear her voice.  
He saw the figure on the other side of the one way class smile.

"Finally come up with an excuse?" She teased, seemingly unable to stay angry at him for long.  
Peter let out a weak laugh. Overwhelmed with joy that obviously their argument hadn't been as a big of a deal which he'd thought. Perhaps he had just blown the whole thing up in his mind.

"Something like that." Peter spoke. "Can we meet up somewhere later so we can talk?"  
He saw Gwen look down at her brother was puling on her sleeve, clearly irritated.

"Errr... yeah sure. I have to finish the shopping for mum and then we're visiting my Nan in the suburbs. But I can do tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly, "We could meet at this new café around town. I'm outside it right now actually,  
it's called 'A Teaspoon of Sugar'?"

Peter struggled not to laugh a little into the irony of the situation he was currently in that café in that very moment. Instead, he just let out a simple,  
"Sure, look i'm sorry it took me this long to call you."

"It's fine Peter, I think a break was actually good. It made me realize how much I could miss you in a week." She laughed.

A content silence passed over the line.

"You are going to explain right, you're not going to lie to me again?" Gwen asked suddenly.

Peter gulped, he still hadn't completely decided what he was going to do.  
"Of course." He managed to strangle out.

And as he walked home that day, all he could think was: Could he bear to lie to her again?

 **(Not my favorite chapter but seeing I wrote most of it at 12:00 at night i'm pretty happy with it. I seem to be in a writing mood of late, which is probably just because of the amount of exams i'm procrastinating to study for which is why it didn't take me too long to update. Thanks for the reviews on my last one, I love reading them. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you did. :))))**


	5. Chapter 5

Not much time had passed since Gwen was just outside this very café yesterday. She sat in the small booth looking down at her phone and occasionally glancing up at the small television on the wall. The news presenter smiled forcefully at the camera as she reported about the mundane currency rates. Gwen stared absentmindedly.

 _It served her right, coming 10 minutes early,_ She thought. _Peter was late to everything, he would never be early._

Was it pathetic to say that she missed him? Even though it'd only been a week since they last spoke. It sure sounded pathetic to her.

But it wasn't the sort of 'I'm dying without you' I miss you. More the 'I miss the way you make me smile with just a word', I miss you.

A flash of red on the screen in front of her caught Gwen's eye, snapping her from her thoughts. The controversial Spiderman's last battle was lit up on the screen. Gwen sighed, _the media really did give this guy a hard time._ She thought, glancing at the scrutinizing  
headline. Come to think of it her dad gave this guy a hard time. But she supposed he was breaking the law…

The time on her phone read 10:00. The change of numerals on her screen was accompanied by the familiar sound of ringing bells sounding from the café door. A familiar brown haired boy entered the café.

"Exactly on time, I'm impressed." She teased, as Peter pulled up a chair.

"I'm trying to improve my credibility." He replied, smiling as he sat down.

Peter seemed fidgety while they ordered the coffee, Gwen noticed. Although he always did seem slightly hyperactive, so Gwen said nothing.

"Did you hear about Spiderman?" Gwen asked conversationally, gesturing to the TV. It was such a light hearted question Gwen was taken aback when Peter nearly chocked on his sandwich.

"Wha- No no, I didn't." Peter said, attempting to clear his throat.

Gwen let out a laugh at his attempts.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Peter spoke,

"About the other day…"Peter started, Gwen bit her lip. "I-" Peter started but Gwen cut him off, already knowing where this was going.

"Don't" She said screwing up her eyes guiltily.

"I haven't even star-"

"I know what you're going to say."

Peter fell silent.

"Look I ran into Aunt May at the store last night." Gwen blurted, before she could second guess herself. "She said something about coming back to get the items you missed." She paused, looking at Peter's face which was remembering those chilly chips he pushed back onto the shelf. "I think-  
uh I think." Gwen bit her lip again, not sure how to word it. "I think she must have had a few drinks because she started rambling about you. How you keep coming home with all these bruises on your face. How she knows its your way dealing with Ben's death. How you seemed worse this week." She looked into Peter's eyes shyly. "And I promise I didn't ask her what was going on, she just started telling me and-"

"Shhh, Gwen it's okay" Peter said, reaching forward and taking her hand. She relaxed realising he wasn't angry.  
Meanwhile, there was a growing sinking feeling in Peter's stomach as for the second time neglected to tell Gwen the truth. But he couldn't, he shouldn't. She'd understand, wouldn't she?

"But seriously Peter… you've really got to sort out this whole fight thing. You could get really hurt." A small look of anger appearing in her expression.

"Don't worry. I've got it sorted." He said, unable to take the smile off his face. Ignoring the growing pit in his stomach.

"You do?" She mocked disbelieving in a way which is only Gwen.

"Yeah. I think I found something else I like a lot better that I'd rather distract myself with." He smirked slightly at her.  
And Peter swore, that he just made Gwen Stacey blush.

For once things seemed to be going Peter's way. His and Gwen's relationship was back on smooth sailing, he had just handed in his final science assignment on time and he actually saw a positive review on Spider man in the newspaper this morning.

His spirits were riding high as he swung over the city with a new feeling of freedom. He heard his name being called below.

"Is that Spiderman?" A voice sounding from a little boy.

"Don't wear it out."

As he swung passed a group of children at a crossing. A series of gasps filled the air.

This was the sort of attention Peter could get used to.

Unfortunately didn't realize at the time that his girlfriend issue wasn't the only problem brewing in New York City.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the slower update. This has been sitting here for a while but I honestly couldn't be bothered to edit it. I'm also kinda stuck as to where this story is going to go :/. Anyway hope you enjoy this feeble, short chapter.)**


End file.
